A Shirogane for Christmas
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: After so much sexual tension, someone's fed up with it and gifts a Shirogane to Akira for Christmas.


**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, OOC-ness... *sighs***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monochrome Factor, unfortunately...**

* * *

**So, I'm Keta and this is a small Christmas story... yeah...**

* * *

A Shirogane for Christmas

The day had started out like any other for Akira. He woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth and went to Bar Still. Except Shirogane wasn't there.

That wasn't all that abnormal as the Shin often went to the Shadow World to rest. But usually, he'd be back earlier. Usually he'd be right behind Akira, making lewd comments. "Have you guys seen Shirogane?"

"No," was all of their answers.

'Where the hell did you go?'

By the time Akira gets home, there's an odd box under a Christmas tree that he didn't put up, and despite being a little wary of it, he gently opens it. Nothing harmful or scary jumps out, instead, there's a note. 'Your present's upstairs.'

He blinks and blinks some more before finally walking up to his room where he can hear some muffled cries through the door. Fearing the worst, he moves in with uncertainty, not sure of how to take that made the noise. It's a fucked-up Shirogane, tied up, gagged and naked.

Immediately, Akira rushes to his side and starts to untie him, only to have the unresponsive male lie there. "Shirogane! Wake up!"

Sky blue eyes shoot open as the shin awakens and a lazy smile flickers to life. "Akira-kun… what are we doing here?" He looks around at the room, confusion coming to his face. "Where am I?"

"My room… I don't know why."

"Neither do I…" Shirogane sighs and leans against Akira's hand, his mind going blank. 'It's hot… Why? He pants uncomfortably and shifts away from the stifling air and into his partner's, seemingly cooler, hand. "Akira..." He closes his eyes slowly and curls up a little in the blankets the rei threw upon him. "Akira..."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know... I don't feel good." Shirogane lets out a shuddering whine as a boiling heat starts to burn fervently inside of him. "Ahh..." His sky colored pools flicker over to look at the other's familiar features. 'Akira's so beautiful... Takes care of me. I love him so much...' He shifts a little, jostling a note out of the pillows.

The whitette doesn't notice as Akira picks it up and reads. Treat your Christmas present nicely. He's rather needy. "Wha-"

"Akira... Hah!" The loud cry startles the brunette into looking down at the red faced male with wide eyes as he cries out, clenching his legs together and sitting up. "A-kira… please stay away. Something's wrong with me!"

The way Shirogane's acting has Akira confused until... 'Needy... Oh hell!' "Shirogane-san..." The shin won't look up, so Akira raises his head for him. "Do you need help?" He shakes his head erratically. "Are you sure?"

Unintentionally, his unoccupied hand settles between the long haired beauty's legs, eliciting a choked moan. "Hah. Aaakiraaa!" Full, pouty lips part to take in much needed air as his hips buck up into the friction.

Truthfully, a few months earlier, Akira would have freaked out and left Shirogane alone, but now, he's not so scared. He throws the blanket off the bed to expose beautiful ivory skin that he wants to taste, so he does, eliciting moans and gasps of pleasure.

Shirogane trembles beneath the other's tongue, incapable of doing anything but moaning with the drug coursing through his veins. "Ahh!" As the slick muscle gets closer to his aching member, he can't contain himself; he wants it, now. "Please! Akira-kun!"

"What?"

"I-I need you ins-side of me..."

The seriousness, for once, in that creatures real voice, turns Akira on, more so than even the sight before him. Without a word, he slicks up his fingers and slips one inside. "Relax," he whispers at the tensing of his friend's body. "I'll take good care of you."

"I kn-ow you will-ngh!" A second and then third finger are added, opening and relaxing the whitette's entrance as he cries out. "Ahh!"

"Found it..." To be honest, Shirogane's not Akira's first lover, so it's not so difficult for him to prepare the wanton shin. Once he's finished, he strips, revealing his body to lusty blue eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes..." A loud cry echoes throughout the house as Shirogane's filled, producing a slight sting that only heightens his ecstasy due to the drug in him. He nods his consent to Akira once he's adjusted, and the younger king thrusts in and out slowly before picking up speed and sending the shin into the clouds. "Ahh!"

The brunette smirks and kisses ruby lips, delighted when his partner responds. "That's it..."

"Akira!"

"What do you want?"

"T-touch me!" He complies without a fuss because Shirogane's turned on face is amazing. His body moves in time with Akira's to create a delicious rhythm that has him all but screaming in pleasure. "I n-need to... Please!"

His breathing changes to erratic pants that urge the rei on further, wanting to make the beautiful creature come undone. "Let go..."

With two more, harsh, strokes, Shirogane cums, painting his stomach and his partner's hand white. "Hah!" Akira elicits loud groans as he finishes inside of the shin.

* * *

Kou and Master sit upstairs in the bar, grins on their faces. "Ten bucks says they've already done it."

The blind rei laughs. "I don't doubt it one bit."

* * *

Shirogane wakes up first that night, exhausted but happy. "Akira..." he whispers and watches the brunette's eyes slowly open. "Merry Christmas..."

"Merry Christmas. Now go back to sleep."


End file.
